


A Beginning and An End

by lightandspark



Series: The Little Angel and Her Little Lion [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alexander is sad, Alexander wants Eliza, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Hamliza, Jem is a good big brother, Martha and George are wonderful, The Washington Family, True Love, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: Tragedy strucked the Hamiltons as it forced Alexander and Eliza to be seperated away... but is it forever?





	A Beginning and An End

"You're face is squishy."

"My face is not chubby!"

"I didn't say it was, I said it was squishy," Jem chuckled before going back to his book as soon as his little brother huffed with a pout, turning away. Rachel and her husband, James Sr, both chuckled lowly while looking up ahead as the Hamilton Sr drove through the heavy rains to get their sons to school. 

Alexander gently kicked his legs while sitting in his carseat, smiling brightly while holding onto his backpack in his laps. Looking out the window of the car, he watched as the raindrops slid down the glass with a toothy grin. He can't wait to get to school and see his angel again, tomorrow, they were going to have a playdate like they always do every Saturday! He loves spending time with his Eliza, they always had so much fun; she sometimes will dance for him, sing to him, teach him how to play the piano, and bake things together in the kitchen. In return, he taught her some words in Spanish and French, since both of his parents fluent at it and tell her everything he knows as Eliza would always sit down in front of him, smiling encouragingly with a intrigued look in her warm, brown eyes. Alexander loves Eliza, more than anything, he knew he always to be with his angel, no matter what.

"Alexander, I thought I told you not to kick your feet," Rachel sighs heavily, looking over at the passerger seat. Alexander immediately stopped and looked over, hunching over and murmured a flustered apologie as he would then glare at Jem, who snorted before going back to reading his book. 

Mr. Hamilton's eyes furrowed, gripping the steering wheel hard with a tight frown, looking through the windshield as the heavy rain splattered hard as the wipers swissed back and forth. He let out a insatisfied sigh, shaking his head in dismay that caught his wife's attention. "I haven't seen this much rain since... forever!"

Rachel frowned, looking up ahead when her husband stopped at a red light. She immediately understood on why he was complaining, because you could hardly see anything through this much rain and fog was rising bout as she sighs, "Heres to early Authum."

Her commet made her husband snort in amusement as she would follow by with a snicker. Finally, the light turned green. Time seemed to slow down, Mr. Hamilton stepped on the gas after making sure it was safe to go. Rachel turned back to look at her sons. Alexander went back to daydream and think of all the fun things he would get to do and learn with his angel. Meanhile, Jem looked up from his book with a smile and glance at his side of the window before his smile fell and his eyes widen as he let out a strain cry,

_ **"** _ ** _PAPI!!_ _ WATCH OUT!!!"_ **

Mr. Hamilton turned to look at the side and gasped in horror when a semitruck hurdles their way and the last thing he knew, the impact strucked the driver seat as the last sound he heard was his two sons terrified screams and his wife shrieks of agony. The Hamilton's car swirled on the road before the passager side hit a streetlight, causing it to black out and the impact strucked Rachel hard in the head as her dark hair fell down onto her shoulders from her bun, as she fell limb next to her husband as he already took his finally breathe after the semitruck hit them.

Both Hamilton Brothers remained unharmed, with minor cuts and bruises, yet they were shaking. Shock overwhelmed both little boys' hearts as their breathing quickened as they stared at the bodies of their parents, looking so pale and shattered as red liquid oozed from their severe cuts. Both Hamilton boys shared different reactions,

Alexander kept screaming for his parents, who made no motion to move as the little boy kept screaming for them to wake up. Beside him, Jem held his little brother's hand and remained quiet and shaking. The one thing they both related was the heavy tears that rained from their eyes and ran down their cheeks, both never realized when the fire apartment, ambulances, and police cars came to view as both boys were then carried away from the car as the boys contuined clinging onto each other.

Before they knew, they were at a sation, still holding each other's hands as they stared at nothing as they tried to understand what happened to their parents. Jem swallowed hard, squeezing Alexander's hand as his little brother gaze up at him with tears sliding down his round cheeks,

"Mami and papi aren't coming back, hermano," the little boy whimpered, Jem felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he sadly nodded. "You are not leaving too, Jem, are you?"

"No, little hermano," the older boy pulled his brother close, kissing his forehead. "I'll never leave you." 

He whispered as he let his little brother cry into him, waiting on what will happen to them. But whatever does, they will be together, he will makes sure his brother will have the best life and choose Alexander's happiness over his, anytime. 

* * *

Little Eliza peeked her head from the curtains of the classroom, hoping to see Alexander parents's car pulling up and her best friend hopping out and to join her. However, all she saw was only the heavy rains before a clash of thunder errupted the air as all the little students all let out a small cry. Eliza closed her eyes, her lips quivering as tears streamed down her big, brown eyes to her rosy cheeks. Running over to Mrs. Mulligan, tugging her skirt as the woman was finished talking to someone on the phone with a rather distraught look on her face. As soon as she looked down at the little girl, her distraught turned more visible as the meek, shy little girl whimpered out,

"W-where's Alexander, Mrs. Mulligan? He promised to come today... Mr. Hamilton said he will pick me up and Alaxaner and I will have our playdate! Is Alexander, Jem, Mrs. Hamilton and Mr. Hamilton okay?" All these questioned overwhelmed the little girl who spoke them, already feeling something horrible happened to her Little Lion.

Mrs. Mulligan shed a single tear and knelt down at the little girl's level and pulled her into a embrace. Eliza squirmed a bit but soon hugged back, sniffing uncontrably as she meekly said, "H-he's not coming..?"

"I don't know sweetheart... I don't..." the woman whispered. 

Eliza whimpered, closing her eyes and hoped that her Little Lion and his family were safe... she wouldn't mind if she never saw him again, but he needs to be happy, that is all Eliza hoped for that her precious Lion has all the happiness in the world. 

Was that too much to ask? 

* * *

Weeks past for the Hamilton Brothers, they accepted their parents are gone forever, moving to one home to the next with a bunch of strangers. Some were kind others were... not so much. However, both brothers yearn for the Schuyler Family, but they had each other so it will do for now. However, Alexander wanted his Angel, he wanted his Eliza! He tells his brother everyday, Jem always promises to hom that they will go to school and Alexander will see his precious Eliza again... though, Alexander came to accept that he never will because weeks became an entire year and both boys missed their parents, friends, and family very much.

They kept moving into different foster homes after a few weeks, the longest place they ever stayed was a at a kind old lady's house with her various cats. She was warm and sweet, with snowy hair and a kind look in her shimmering eyes. The boys loved her, she would make them homebake goods, read them stories before bed, show them her various numbers of photo albums of her grandsons. Mrs. Washington was a delightful lady, yet she was aware if the boys grief and their longing for their family, she tried her best to makes sure they are as comfortable as possible. The boys appreciated it as they tried their best to help her around the house's chores, even when she insisted she could handle them herself and they should go play outside in the gardens with her cats. 

Though, the boys insisted, Alexander helped with the dishes while Jem sweeped the floors. Mrs. Washington wound up thanking them by making their favourite blackberry pie, which they snacked up by noon. The boys didn't want to leave the old lady, when the agent came by to pick them up, stating she was going take them to their new _perment _home, the boys cluntched onto old Mrs. Washington's skirt, trembling. They didn't want to leave her, but with a warm smile, Mrs. Washington handed them both a sack of sweets and assured she will visit them every week brcause she knew their new parents very well. 

The boys made her pinky swear before relunctly leaving, letting the agent drive them off down the road, leaving the old lady waving on the front of her yard. The boys were awfully quiet during the ride before it came to a stop in front of a large, cozy looking esate that nearly looked like it was from a fairy tale. Both boys gaped through the window and as soon as the car parked in front of the house, a beautiful, young woman came racing out as her dark braids bounced behind her as she held a giddy smile on her warm face. When the boys hopped out of the car, bundled against each other, the woman paused her excitement and placed it with tender adoration, kneeling at their level as she hummed,

"You two must be Alexander and James Hamilton?" She stated as the boys nodded, Jem clearing his throat as he murmured,

"I prefer Jem, ma'am," he smiled when the woman grinned at him, nodding,

"Whatever you like, my dear," she warmly said that reminded both boys of their mother, Mrs. Schuyler, Mrs. Mulligan, and Mrs. Washington.

She was going to be their new mother, the agent told them while they grabbed the boys' suitcases but soon stopped when a large, masculine man came to view whdn he stepped out of the house with a firm look on his face. The Hamilton's brothers gaped at the sight of him, he had steel colored eyes that were keen and firm. A stotic look that soon warmed but with a quirky smile when he eyed the boys, Jem and Alexander immediately knew they were going to like him! He was their new father! 

Their new father made his way to the agent, shook his hand and took the boys' luggage, waving the agent off. When the agent drove off, their new father turned to their new mother, smiling big before sharing that same smile to his new sons, "Hello boys... I'm George Washington. Your father. My wife, Martha, is going to be your mother."

Jem and Alexander froze, their eyes widen in realization as Martha Washington giggled at the adorable expressions on their faces as she hummed out, "Old Mrs. Washington is your new grandmother."

The two boys blinked befire smiling big, taking one of her hands on either side as she happily lead them into their new home. Their father followed, calling out, "Your brothers are expecting you."

_Brothers? _They have more siblings! Jem and Alexander excited looks and as soon as they stepped foot into their new home, a familiar feeling washed onto them...

_Home... this was home._

Martha lead the boys to the corner of the long hallway to the livingroom, where four young boys sat in seperate soft chairs, surronded by various of meals and sweets. Some orgined from France, others from Spain, as well from Scotland, all displayed before them on a larhe table as the Hamilton Brothers blinked in astonishment.

As excitment grew, one of the boys, their new brother, who was the same age of Alexander raced over to them, smiling big as he hopped up and down. His dark eyes were friendly, bushy dark hair that was tied back, he took turns to shake both boys hand and went on long introduction... literally, Alexander and Jem leaned back in surprise when he went on by,

"Bonsoir! Je suis Marie Joesph Paul Yves Roch, Gilbert du Motier de Marquis de Lafayette!" He said in a thick French accent. The Hamilton Brothers blinked before smiling at Lafayette, introducing themselves before turning to the other three boys: one stood tall, around Jem's age, look warm and welcoming with a innocent teasing looking in his bright eyes. Another, had glasses and his nose in a book, he looked up and offered a genuine smile, probably a year or two older than Alexander. The third boy was the eldest, three years older than Jem and six years older than Alexander as he gave them a warm smile and a welcoming hug.

Richard Kidder Meade, was a bright young boy with dark hair, keen but honest eyes that welcomed anyone in. He entertained his new brothers by yelling them his best jokes, making everyone laugh that their father nearly choked on his drink. 

James 'Mac' McHenry, was a scottish born boy from in the highlands of Scotland. He had a strong accent, firm glasses with a well meaning look in his eyes and a crook smile and chestnut colored hair. He was the quietest but did exchanged words with Alexander that brought ease to both of them.

Tench Tilghman, the eldest was a responsible boy, making sure his brothers are comfortable and lingered behind their father at every chance he got. He had his eyes out to makes sure everyone is safe and alright... he can't help but think behind Alexander's smile... there was so much pain.

And

Gilbert de Lafayette, a Frenchborn boy who recently moved to the States ever since the Washington's took him in two months prior. He is a hyper active, friendly boy... a little aloof with a good heart and means well. He and Alexander kept talking for the rest of the day. 

It was perfect, The Hamilton Boys found their home with loving parents and caring brothers... everything was perfect...

Until Martha tucked them to bed, Alexander smiled when she kissed his forehead like his mami use to do. As soon as she blew him another kiss and closed the door of his new bedroom... Alexander sniffed, buring himself in the blankets as he kept murmuring for Eliza.

* * *

Eliza curled in bed, sniffing quietly to herself as she longed to see Alexander again... gazing out the window, the North Star shined brightly in the sky as Eliza brushed the tears from her eyes.

"Goodnight, my Alexander..." 

* * *

Alexander gaze up at the North Star from his window as he murmured out, "Goodnight, my Eliza."

Closing his eyes as he hoped to find her in the gardens of his dreams and they would play in that perfect land for as long as he wished...

* * *

He wanted his Angel and she wanted her Lion, fate may be cruel yet this was only abegining on their new life as they met once and will find each other again. Because The Little Angel was bound to The Little Lion until their final breathes. 

**Author's Note:**

> My poor babies... 
> 
> Yeah... Mr. Hamilton and Rachel are gone...
> 
> The Washingtons are here to stay!


End file.
